Set It All Free
Set It All Free by Scarlett Johansson appears in Just Dance 2018. Specifications * Mode: Solo * Alternate: Rockstar Version * Mashup: Genuine Rockstars * Pictogram Color (Normal): Blue/Black (Black during electric guitar part) * Pictogram Color (Alternate): Black * Mashup Color Background (On Square): Blue * Release Dates: October 19, 2017 (Mashup in 2016 & 2017) Appearance of the Dancer's * Normal version: The dancer returns from I Love Rock N Roll from Just Dance 2017. Only with a few differences. For one, the crown is different. Her bottoms are completely the opposite from I Love Rock N Roll. And nothing else changes besides that. The dancer goes black during the electric guitar part * Rockstar Version: The dancer is simply Ash from "Sing", nothing changes (2000 mojo for unlock) Gold Moves There are 4 gold moves in the normal version, 3 of which are the same Gold Move 1, 2, & 3: Strum your air guitar downwards towards your sides Gold Move 4: It is the same move as I Love Rock N Roll at the end. This is the last move of the routine. There are 6 gold moves in the alternate, 4 of which are the same, only 5 are counted for on remote-based consoles: Gold Move 1: Throw the sunglasses out of view (Only on Xbox 360, Xbox One Kinect, and PS4 Camera) Gold Move 2, 5: Strum the guitar at least 5 times correctly. Gold Move 3: Quickly make a strum (Do it at the right time to earn a "YEAH") Gold Move 4: With your legs separated, throw your arms into the side There are 2 gold moves in the mashup, they are both the same: All Gold Moves: Put your hands together and swing them from side to side. (How Deep Is Your Love) Mashup Set It All Free has a mashup that can be unlocked for 1000 mojo, or 20 mojo for Wii & Xbox 360, you have to play every song to get this on PS3. This is in Just Dance Unlimited from October 19, 2017 to October 21, 2017 Dancers (GM 'indicates a gold move): * Scream & Shout (Extreme) * I Love Rock N Roll * Ain't My Fault * How Deep Is Your Love ['GM] * Scream & Shout (Extreme) * Automaton * How Deep Is Your Love * I Love Rock N Roll * Scream & Shout (Extreme) * How Deep Is Your Love * Scream & Shout (Extreme) * How Deep Is Your Love [GM] Appearances in Mashups Set It All Free appears in the following mashups below Normal Version: * Ain't It Fun * Bad Things * Can't Stop The Feeling * Counting Stars * Hall Of Fame Rockstar Version: * All Star * Bad Day * Believer * Can't Stop The Feeling * Closer * Hall Of Fame * I Feel It Coming * NO * Sissy That Walk * That's What I Like Community Remix Set It All Free has a Community Remix Dancers (No repeats, few repeat about 5 times): * FrenchtoastDan1 (USA) * TulioAkar96 (Brazil) * Minifigureman11 (United Kingdom) * Moogly-H (Australia) * planedec50 (USA) * jojackmad (Canada) * justdancingsam (USA) * dangernial (Germany) * rfmickinelyport (Brazil) * Of Hugo (France) * HerClient697 (USA) Trivia * This is the first Scarlett Johansson song in Just Dance. ** Her second being I Don't Wanna (With Beck Bennett) *** This is in Just Dance Unlimited, along with I Feel It Coming * Despite this part being in the movie, the cutscene with Lance & Becky is not shown ** This could be due to the fact the song is 3 minutes & 35 seconds long, and Ubisoft didn't want to go over the song length. *** Additionally, the beginning part where Ash stomps her foot to even start the song is not shown either, that is also a movie part **** This was going to happen (Cutscene excluded), according to a Brazillian Gameshow Full Gameplay video of the said alternate, but was cut out on final copies due to song length. ***** The stomp still happens on Xbox One copies bought before launch (Starting October 24). ****** If you so happen to have the game on PC or Wii U (Digital Download or Gold Edition on Wii U), the stomp STILL happens ****** This would be fixed the next day. * In the Rockstar Version, during the electric guitar part, her quills fly just like it did in "Sing". ** Quills also fly in the mashups she appears in, but no SFX is heard *** Additionally, if you are getting 100% Perfect, you will be hearing the quills, and the Superstar SFX (You will reach 11,000 during this part if you have only "Perfect" moves). **** SFX is also not heard within the mashup for this song * The line "Got dirt on my fingers, but that's gone now" is mistakenly written as "I've burned all my fingers but that's gone now". ** The mashup has an error as well, every time Scream & Shout (Extreme) appears, his pictograms are black, when they are supposed to be golden. * In all 3 versions, the electric guitar part scores you a huge chunk of points. ** You additionally can receive "Superstar" if you have "Perfect" moves * The normal version ends the way it normally does. The Rockstar version & the mashup end with additional guitar strums. ** The Mashup ends with the additional strums, then the player gets their score *** Additionally, the Rockstar version adds another line of lyrics, though it's just dialogue, then there's applaud then the player gets their score. *** The line is: "Uh, you guys OK?" **** This doesn't happen on Wii copies of the game. Just Wii U, Xbox 360, Xbox One, PS3, PS4, PC and Switch. * The highest score anyone can get in the Rockstar version is 13,330 on Wii U. * This & That's What I Like (Official Choreography) both share the same pictogram color (Black) ** The alternate's avatar was black because Johansson revealed at a meeting with Ubisoft that Ash's favorite color was, indeed, black! *** Thus got them to have black pictograms **** Beta version was going to have dark red pictograms * This is the first time Ash danced anything in Just Dance 2018 ** The other times were Bad Day (Beta Extreme Version, in Unlimited), and I Don't Wanna (P2 on duo version) * A beta extreme version exists within the Just Dance Now files, he also appears in the mashup for Closer * On Wii U copies, the mashup is free if you have save data from Just Dance 4-2014-2015-2016-2017. * The avatar from the Rockstar version is used by half the people on Wii U * Some beta pictograms appear in the mashup for Sissy That Walk ** One of which was not supposed to be a gold move. * This is the most popular song in Just Dance 2018. * As seen in the files, this was supposed to have a whole different Mash-Up * This is one of the 8 songs to have a Party Master Mode * Both versions appear in the mashup for Can't Stop The Feeling & Hall Of Fame * The Rockstar version appears in a grand total of 11 mashups, including this mashup. * In an E3 conference, the Rockstar Version was supposed to have another menu square, and was meant to be an Unlimited Exclusive. This was changed during Gamescon. Making this the first alternate revealed. ** Additionally, the avatar for the alternate version appears as "Sunny" in the demo for the game. * This is the first alternate to have an all black pictogram sprite. The second being That's What I Like (Official Choreography) * This & Hall Of Fame (Sometimes All Star) will be played on World Dance Floor as the boss. * This is said to be the easiest song to get 13,000+ on. The lowest score seen is 12,813 on PS3. The Highest score seen is 13,330 on Wii U (Alternate version) * One move is counted that is not a gold move is a gold move in the mashup of That's What I Like * There are 3 different versions of Ash as an "avatar" for ones Dancer Card. ** To unlock the first one, Play Set It All Free (Rockstar Version) ** To unlock the second one, beat Ash as boss in World Dance Floor, on 7th Gen, beat her in VIP in World Dance Floor ** To unlock the third look, you have a couple of options. *** The first option is to beat Becky (Another porcupine from "Sing") 3 times in the World Dance Floor (You either play This Town or Closer with her) *** The second option is to beat your previous performance on Spotlight on World Dance Floor *** The third option is to play WDF for 60 minutes *** The fourth option is pay 5000 mojo (100 mojo for All Old-Gen Consoles) *** The fifth and final option (Wii, Xbox 360, and PS3 only) is to reach level elite on WDF. **** Additionally, you can unlock her via Ubisoft Club and unlock "Perm" by Bruno Mars at the same time. Videos Category:Popular Songs Category:Pop songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs with Mash-Ups Category:Lyrics Errors Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs from movies/TV shows Category:Rock Songs